


While Supplies Last

by patriciatepes



Series: Building Blocks Universe [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: They take six months to bloom... and there's only one bag left in the store.





	While Supplies Last

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just meant to be a short comedic piece (that I wrote eons ago for August Fic-a-Day). As for this ones setting in the Building Blocks Universe, it's somewhere in the middle of the Building Blocks story. The setting for this is post Season 7 of Buffy and anytime before the end of book 6 of Harry Potter. Hope you enjoy!

"Son of a… Hey! That was _mine_!" Willow shouted at the retreating back.

The man whirled in flurry of black robes and greasy black hair. The red haired witch could see the little baggie with the dried blossoms clearly in his hand as he arched a brow at her.

"I'm sorry," he drawled, "but are you addressing me?"

Willow sucked in a breath, closing the wide gap between the two of them in a couple of steps. She was less than a foot from him now, and in her annoyance, she stuck a finger in his face.

"Do you know how long Glow Roses take to bloom? I've been searching _everywhere_ for the stuff in that bag, and it's really important that I get it!"

The man smirked, holding the back aloft.

"I'm aware of the blooming time of the flower, young woman, but I'm afraid that a love potion far underwhelms the needs I have for this product."

He turned, about to make his way up to the dusty checkout counter when Willow stepped into his path again. She shook her head, pursing her lips in indignation.

"Who the hell said anything about a love potion? And I'm not a young woman! Well… I am… but you just said it all… blah-like. Anyway, that's not important, just give me the bag. I saw it first!"

The clerk leaned around his register, a concerned look on his face.

"Is there a problem, Professor Snape?"

Since Willow's name was neither "professor" nor "Snape," she assumed he was addressing the man in black in front of her. Snape waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing I can't handle, Waddleson," he said, turning back to Willow. "Forgive my assumption, _miss_. Love potions are the concoctions that this is most commonly used in. Waddleson, I don't suppose you have another bag of dried Glow Rose in the back?"

Willow turned, eyes bright and hopeful. But Waddleson shook his head, shrugging.

"'Fraid not. That's last for about six months. Get 'em while the gettin' is good."

"I'm sorry, miss. I'm afraid that's that."

Snape made a side-step, but Willow was quick on her feet, stopping him again. He groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What could you _possibly_ need this for that is so bloody important?" he snapped.

"I have to do an interdimensional communication spell!"

"What in Merlin's name for?"

Willow stopped, blinking. She had forgotten for a moment that this village of witches and wizards were different from the Wiccans she was used to, but she recovered quickly, crossing her arms.

"I have a friend stuck in another dimension. I need it so I can make sure she's okay, and so we can come up with a plan to get her home. And it's none of your business anyhow! Now fork it over!"

"How did your friend come to be in this other dimension?"

"What is this, Twenty Questions? Look, I don't have a lot of time here! Do you know how many places I had to teleport to before I even caught a glimpse of that stuff?"

"Apparate. We call it apparating. If you wish to not attract any _further_ attention to yourself, I suggesting taking note of the terms."

"Whatever! Look, I'll pay you double what I'm going to pay Waddleson over there for it. Please!"

Snape eyed the bag, obviously considering Willow's offer. Finally, he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I need this ingredient for a potion to help… an acquaintance."

"Isn't there a substitute ingredient?"

"I should think not! You don't _substitute_ potions ingredients!"

Willow sighed. "What's the spell?"

"It's an aliment fix potion, to slow the progress of a spell."

"Oh Goddess, are you serious? Look," Willow groaned, grabbing Snape by the sleeve and turning him around.

She pulled him back over to the shelves and pulled two other ingredients down, shoving them into his hands.

"The both of those will replace the Glow Rose, and they cost less. Now, please!"

Snape tapped the two bags she had handed him for a moment. Finally, he handed over the bag of the powdered Glow Rose.

"Very well. Obviously, your need is _so_ much greater than my own."

Willow wasn't going to dignify that with a response. She snatched the powdered ingredient with a quick, "thank you," and Snape turned back to the clerk. Once he had checked out, he left without further comment to her as Willow stepped up.

"That'll be all?" Waddleson said, gesturing to the bag.

In doing so, he knocked over a container of something. Swearing softly under his breath, he bent to pick all the items up, calling an apology up to Willow.

"Huh," he said, standing with two small bags he had not had when he had bent down. "We _did_ have more of the Glow Rose."

Willow closed her eyes, lightly biting the inside of her bottom lip. Without looking at Waddleson, she simply said, "Just ring me up."


End file.
